Hot pink
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: Nicole is out of town and Waverly can't wait for her to be back. When Nicole surprises Waverly by coming home early, things get heated. The one thing standing between what Nicole wants and what she gets is a hot pink pair of underwear. Oh, and the fact that she doesn't realize how kinky her girlfriend really is. I do not own Wynonna Earp as if this has to be said.


Waverly hadn't seen Nicole in a week and it was starting to drive her nuts. With no Revenants to hunt, no guy-crazy Wynona to keep track of, and no one to get Vanilla-dip donuts with, she was understandably bored. She didn't blame Nicole of course, she was out of town with Nedley at a conference but she had just wished she was able to go with them so she didn't have to be stuck in Purgatory. She had tried to convince Nicole to let her go, but Nicole's dedication to her job and the seriousness of it over-powered her Angel's pout face. Nicole was due back in a few days and Waverly was taking advantage of the distance to tease her redhead, sending her dirty texts and then immediately changing the subject, or a revealing picture just before bed. Sex with Nicole was better than anything she could imagine, and they had always been open with each other about what they wanted and needed. One of Waverly's biggest weaknesses was seeing Nicole in her Sheriff's uniform, the first time she wore it as fore-play, Waverly accidentally let a small 'yes Daddy' slip from her lips and it was over from there. She would never admit it to anyone else, but Nicole was definitely her Daddy. It was mostly a bedroom thing, but Waves understood where it came from. Nicole had this undying need to protect Waverly from anything that might hurt her, and she oversaw the entire police force in Purgatory, and she was strong both physically and mentally. It only made sense that 99% of the time, Nicole was in charge in bed. That didn't stop Waverly from being bad though. She loved teasing her, she loved to pretend to misbehave so she could be punished, it was one of their favorite things to do with each other. At the end of the day though, it was Nicole's strong, lean arms around the brunette that made her the happiest.

Waverly had been staying at Nicole's to make sure Calamity Jane was being taken care of and of course to sleep in her big queen-sized bed which smelled just like the redhead. It was arguably one of Waverly's favorite places to be, and that was at any time. It was only 7AM when Waverly had rolled over in bed and was met with an orange, fluffy face. Following a loud meow, she shuffled out of bed into the hallway and then down the stairs, her bare feet meeting a cold wood floor. As nice as the redhead's place was it was old, and the floors creaked too loud in the winter and the door got stuck way too often, the heating was almost non-existent and for a moment, Waverly almost wished she was back at the Homestead with Calamity instead of freezing her toes off here. As she poured kibble into Calamity's bowl, a loud thud came from the front door. Waverly was only wearing Nicole's T-shirt from police academy and her favorite pink boy-shorts, she froze in place as Calamity ran in fear. The doorknob jiggled a few times and the brunette knew she was about to have to defend her girlfriend's home and her cat by herself. She grabbed the first thing she could see on the counter which just so happened to be a measly knife sharpener and readied herself. The trainings with Dolls would come in handy, but after the Revenant's had gone she was hoping she wouldn't have to do this again. She could hear the person grunting on the other side of the door, still trying to pry it open. Finally, with what seemed to be a swift kick it swung open, pieces of door coming unhinged as well. Waverly screamed and ran at the assailant, only to be met with the waiting grasp of a tall, red headed Sheriff.

"Baby! What are you doing? It's me!" Nicole yelled as she ducked away from the attack, grabbing Waverly by the waist and turning her around back into the house. After the screaming had died down and Waverly had taken a deep breath, she punched Nicole in the shoulder.

"You scared the daylights out of me! Why are you breaking down your own door?!" Nicole had to stifle a laugh. In all her 5'4 glory her Angel stood there with a wild look on her face, brown locks strewn over her face and a dulled knife sharpener in hand. Her training camp shirt made her look even smaller, which in Nicole's mind perfected the look.

"I'm sorry baby I couldn't get the door open and my stupid key broke in the lock, it's just too cold out there." Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly who melted into the hug. She dropped the knife sharpener and let her body be engulfed by her favorite person in the world. She never felt safer than she did when she was with Nicole.

"I missed you so much. You're home early, is everything alright?" Nicole only nodded and let out a small "mhm" as she kissed the brunette's head, then cheek, then bent down to kiss her neck. The small moan that escaped Waverly's lips was a sound Nicole would never get enough of. She continued to kiss and nibble at her neck, letting their bodies just be close to each other. Small hands found purchase in red locks as Waverly pulled Nicole's head back in front of her. Their eyes locking, they finally kissed and the butterflies that filled Waverly were unlike anything else. Kissing Nicole was like tasting heaven. Nicole's arms tightened, grabbing parts of Waverly that made her jump, smiling into their kiss.

"Baby." Nicole didn't stop kissing her.

"Your"

Kiss.

"Door"

Kiss.

"Is"

Kiss.

"Still"

Kiss.

"Open."

With that, Nicole finally pulled away to notice the door just swinging lightly back and forth, cold gusts of wind coming through. She grabbed a kitchen chair and propped it under the door handle to keep it from opening again, satisfied with her handy work. She turned to see Waverly admiring her, a soft look of adoration on her face.

"I missed you! I'm glad you're home." The red head opened her arms and Waverly knew just what to do. With the exhale of a squeak she was running towards Nicole, jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist, hands grabbing the back of her head to bring her into another kiss.

"I love you Nicole Haught." Nicole could swear her Angel's eyes sparkled even brighter when she said that, and the only response she could think of was to kiss her back with all she had in her. Her arms wrapped around her thighs, she gave them a good squeeze then started to walk up the stairs with the brunette attached as tight as she could be. They made it to Nicole's room with little trouble and the taller woman gently placed the brunette on the bed, Waverly already shaking with anticipation just thinking about being touched by the woman she loved. Nicole pulled Waverly into a sitting position and wrapped her hands around her face, kissing her passionately. She was still wearing her uniform when Waverly's hand slid under her jacket, and onto her hips, pulling her closely in. Her holster brushed up against the brunette's thigh and the teasing motion made her moan.

"Is that your gun, Officer Haught, or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled at her own joke but unclipped Nicole's belt and gently laid it on the nightstand. It would be there when she needed it but right now Waverly needed Nicole. Without missing a beat the brunette was pushed down, legs spreading just a bit out of instinct. It wasn't often that Waverly was on the bottom, but when she was she knew she was in for a wild ride. Nicole shed her jacket and started to unbutton her shirt, watching Waverly's eyes follow her hands and her eyes darken. The redhead already knew what she wanted, those hot pink underwear easily showed off just how excited Waverly was and today was no exception. Despite it being so early and Nicole being home for all of 15 minutes, Waverly was already soaking wet.

"I can see how much you missed me, baby. Now are you going to show me how much you missed me?" Nicole's voice had dropped and her eyes were serious, she was at the point where she needed Waverly and she would do what it took to please and be pleased.

"Yes, Daddy." Waverly's voice was small yet firm. She was dedicated to the moment, knowing she would do anything for Nicole.

"Good girl." She grabbed Waverley's toned thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, positioning herself right between them. She bent down and began kissing up and down her smooth legs, taking little nibbles as she went to get the smaller girl to jump or moan. She completely avoided the brunette's center which she could tell left her Angel upset, she wanted Nicole and she wanted her now, but Nicole had other ideas on how the morning would go. As she reached the top of her underwear she trailed her fingers up her thighs and pushed up her old t-shirt to reveal toned abs flexing with every giggle and moan. She feathered kisses all over, continually pushing up the shirt until the only place it could go was off. Nicole helped Waverly peel the shirt and immediately attached her lips to her neck, their chests touching and Waverly's hands begging to find a part of Nicole to touch. The redhead continued to kiss her neck and chest all over, until whispering in her ear to move back on the bed. Waverly did as she was told but pulled Nicole's hand so she came too. Nicole straddled the smaller girl, feeling the heat radiating from her skin.

"Tell me what you want, Angel." Nicole wanted to please her in any way she could.

"I just want you, Daddy." The taller woman smirked knowing she would take her sweet time with it. She kissed down her neck and chest again, taking an already hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over it. Waverly's back arched immediately at the contact, butterflies rampant in her stomach. Nicole's tongue was one of the brunette's favorite things in the world, which she would never admit to anyone else, but it was easy to understand why. Nicole was talented, to say the least, and the first time they had ever had sex Waverly couldn't leave her room for a day she was so exhausted and even more-so dumbfounded. Wynona didn't let her live it down for weeks, in her true fashion, so they did their best to keep their sex life private. Admittedly that was hard for them to do, but they did their collective best.

Nicole switched sides and took Waverly's other nipple in her mouth, Waverly only having enough brain function to run her hand through red locks, tugging every few seconds to feel Nicole moan on her skin. Waverly was bucking her hips without realizing it, frustrating Nicole as it made her want to go faster and she really wanted to take her time with her Angel today. She began sliding down the brunette's body, licking and kissing along the way. She settled herself in between her legs and slowly slipped a finger under the waistline of her underwear, teasing Waverly.

"Daddy please touch me." It was a breathy sigh but it was enough for Nicole, who slid the underwear off in just a few seconds. Re-situating herself, she kissed the top of Waverly's waistline, sliding a single finger down into a soaking wet brunette.

"Oh fuck." The first touch jolted Waverly, her hips bucking for more. Nicole laughed and parted her lips, slipping a finger into her soaking wet girlfriend. It was just a tease, but it was doing the trick. Nicole was holding herself up on her forearm, mouth re-attaching to sensitive spots like Waverly's neck and nipple, anything she could put her mouth on she did. She re-adjusted and slipped a second finger inside Waverly, her thumb brushing up against her clit. Waverly could feel the pressure of fingers inside her and the moaning was almost uncontrollable.

"Choke me while you fuck me." The words were uttered before she could think about letting them out. Nicole stopped immediately.

"What?" Nicole had never choked Waverly before and it wasn't something they had really talked about before. Waverly was blushing at this point, endorphins still running rampant.

"I want you to choke me while you fuck me. Is that okay?" She was asking for permission but more-so in a way that she knew Nicole would, she was just being polite.

"Baby I've never choked you before. What if I do it wrong? What if I hurt you?" Waverly couldn't help but smile at the sentiment. She brushed Nicole's face with the back of her hand.

"You won't, I trust you completely. Plus, we have a safe word! Not that we've ever had to use it, but we have it!" Her attempt to make Nicole smile worked. She took Nicole's hand and guided it down back to her core, rubbing her fingers over her wet center.

"Please keep fucking me, Daddy." Nicole obliged, thrusting her fingers back into Waverly, who refused to break eye contact as she moaned and gave in to the pleasure she felt. Nicole re-positioned herself so she could use both hands, relying on her side to keep her upright. She thrusted harder into Waverly who stifled a moan by biting her lip.

"You are so beautiful, Angel. I love you so much." Nicole ran her hand along the brunette's jawline, still hesitant to wrap her fingers around her throat. She started slow, her hand grabbing the back of Waverly's neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair while her thumb grazed her neck and earlobe. She wanted to taste Waverly, she wanted to be as close to her as she could. While she knew they'd have to revisit the choking thing soon, she was more invested in tasting her girlfriend. She let go of her neck and slowed her fingers, slowly re-positioning herself. The loss of contact made Waverly whimper, but she knew it was only for a few seconds. Her mouth found where it needed to be before she could think about what she needed to be. This was natural for her. She kissed her all over, using her tongue to part her lips and just lick up and down softly a few times. The electricity that ran through the pair of women was unlike anything else.

"Oh my god!" Waverly could barely speak. With Nicole's tongue wrapped around her and her fingers inside of her, she was a done deal.

"Fuck Daddy, that feels so good." Nicole's tongue was making circular patters over her clit, her fingers moving in and out ever so slightly. She slid her tongue all over Waverly, making sure to lick up every centimeter that she could. She sucked on her lips and her clit, which made Waverly practically jump out of bed. She continued in different patterns over her clit, up and down, side to side, messy, clean circles, whatever she could do to make Waverly moan for her.

"Daddy, I'm so close." She knew it was now or never. Waverly hadn't come too many times with just Nicole's tongue, so she stopped and adjusted herself to her knees, fingers still pumping inside of her. The eye contact was burning. The intensity of feeling Waverly's walls tighten around Nicole's fingers was getting her as wet as Waverly was. Her free left hand scratched down abs and played with nipples, and while she wanted to give the smaller girl what she really wanted, she was afraid.

"It's okay Daddy," Waverly could see it in her eyes. She took Nicole's free hand and with all the brain power she had left, told her what to do.

"Squeeze from the sides, put minimal pressure on the front of my throat. I trust you." And she guided Nicole's hand to her throat, the feeling of cold nimble fingers wrapped around her made her eyes shut, the orgasm building. While Nicole situated herself accordingly, she began to pick up pace again, curling her fingers inside of Waverly which she knew would push her to the edge. Her left hand stayed on the brunette's throat, no pressure added, and as she began to fuck her harder the instincts kicked in. Waverly was going to cum for her, and she wanted it more than anything. She tightened her grasp and Waverly's eyes shot open.

"Yes, Daddy please, I'm going to cum." The end of her sentence was barely audible as Nicole was moaning too, fucking her as best she could, her hand wrapped around the throat of the woman she loved, the woman who literally trusted her with her life. She locked eyes with Waverly and spoke.

"Cum for me, Angel." And with that Waverly was undone, screaming as she came. Her walls tightening around Nicole's fingers, her back arching but her body held down by the hand around her throat. She was shaking, it was the most intense thing she had ever felt. Her nails were digging into Nicole's arm, needing somewhere to release more pressure. Finally, after the last few thrusts it had become too much, she had already ridden out the orgasm and Nicole pulled out, letting Waverly lick her fingers clean.

"You did it. You choked me." The redhead could only blush, maneuvering to the other side of the bed to lay next to Waverly.

"Yes, and you came for me like the good girl you are." Waverly giggled and wrapped herself into the taller woman, finding a quiet comfort in her arms.

"That was fun. I'm glad I'm home." Waverly kissed Nicole's cheek and sat up.

"Oh, we're just getting started." She pulled her hand from behind her, handcuffs swaying from her hands.

"It's your turn, Sherriff Haught."


End file.
